The Late 1994/1996-2006 Baby Bop costume (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Favorite Songs is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in May 10, 1997. It is a clip show of Season 1-3 episodes, some Season 4 Pilots and Backyard Gang episodes. Plot Barney, BJ and Baby Bop remember fun times from Season 1-3 episodes, Season 4 Pilots and Backyard Gang episodes. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop Songs #Barney Theme Song #Down By The Bay (taken from: Rock with Barney) #Six Little Ducks (taken from: Rock with Barney) #Silly Sounds (taken from: Barney's Musical Magical Adventure) #Laugh with Me! (taken from: A Silly Surprise) #Aikin Drum (taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #The Ants Go Marching (taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #A Big Parade of Numbers (taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #A-Camping We Will Go (taken from: Campfire Sing-Along) #Little Cabin in the Forest (taken from: Campfire Sing-Along) #Clean Up (taken from: Campfire Sing-Along) #The Noble Duke of York (taken from: Barney In Concert) #Pop Goes The Weasel (taken from: Barney In Concert) #What a Baseball Day! (taken from: Days of the Week) #Please and Thank You (taken from: A Splash Party Please!) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! (taken from: Barney's Safety Friends) #The Popcorn Song (taken from: Listen to Sounds with Barney) #Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow (taken from: Our Earth Our Home) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (taken from: Down on Barney's Farm) #Senses Song (taken from: Barney's Sense-Sational Day) #The Land of Make-Believe (taken from: Let's Go Places with Barney!) #Who Took The Cookies? (taken from: Grandparents are Grand (1993)) #The Traffic Light Song (taken from: We Can Play!) #Colors Make Me Happy (taken from: We Can Play!) #You're a Grand Old Flag (taken from: We Can Play!) #The Clapping Song (taken from: Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney) #Imagine a Place (taken from: Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney) #Someone to Love You Forever (taken from: Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney) #Everyone is Special #The Barney Bag (taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #I Love You End Credit Music #Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow #Senses Song #The Popcorn Song VHS Artwork Front Cover *Barney (with a saxophone), BJ (with a drum) and Baby Bop (with a guitar) at the playground *Words "Barney's (in the "copperate" Barney font) Favorite Songs (both in a Ariel Black font in yellow) *The "Classic Collection" spine at the top Back Cover *Barney, BJ and Baby Bop *Barney and the kids singing "The Barney Bag" from "Barney Live! In New York City" *Barney singing "Someone to Love You Forever" from "Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney" Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in the new material of this video was also seen in "Shopping For a Surprise". *The musical arrangements and background music used in the new material of this video were also heard in the new material of "Barney Safety". *This is another time Barney, BJ and Baby Bop sing the entire I Love You together. *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from Season 3 and the same vocals from "Fun & Games", except the kids' vocal part is cut off. *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen cleaning his closet to bring stuff from Season 1-3, Season 4 Pilots and Backyard Gang episodes to the classroom. *Another time Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after they're done with I Love You, B.J and Baby Bop say "Bye" to Barney and leave and disappear, Barney says "I thought the stuff from past times are so stu-u-pendous! All the things we saw today reminded me of the times with my friends, like you. Thanks for coming to see us and sharing so special memories with me. And remember, I Love You." Then he waves and says "Bye". Then, it fades to the end credits. *After Barney brings all the stuff to the classroom, when BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school classroom B.J says "Hi, Barney," the sound clip is from "An Adventure of Make-Believe", except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *During the end credits, the first verse of Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow (instrumental) is pitched up to +1, the second verse of The Senses Song (instrumental) is pitched up to +1 and the first verse of The Popcorn Song (instrumental) is pitched down to -3. *The translations to the clips are silimar to the ones from "More Barney Songs". *The previews are the same from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook", except after the preview of "Barney's Colors & Shapes 2-VHS Pack", the Joe Scruggs VHS Preview, and the Barney's Sense-Satonal Day preview are added.